ChanBaek - A Person who loved me once
by ChweBaby98
Summary: Chanyeol pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki cinta dan bagaimana rasa kepedihan kehilangan, walaupun kehilangan yang ia rasakan adalah hasil ulahnya sendiri. Namja tampan itu kehilangan sosok yeoja cantik yang pernah mengisi hari harinya. Dan sekarang namja itu harus menelan pahit kenyataan bahwa mantan kekasihnya kini menjalin hubungan dengan sahabatnya. Broken!ChanBaek


A PERSON WHO LOVED ME ONCE

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Pairing : Broken!ChanBaek slight HunBaek dan KaiSoo

Warning : GS for Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, disini marga Kyungsoo adalah Park

BGM : Huh Gak – The Person Who Love Me Once

DON'T COPY/TAKE THIS FF WITHOUT MY PREMISSION BECAUSE IT'S SIN AND KARMA WILL FIND YOU

_How Are You Doing and anything wrong with you?_

_I miss your nagging that made me exhausted_

_You were a person who knows only me, but you are_

_You okay these days?_

Seorang namja tampan tampak tengah duduk di sebuah Taman, namja tampan itu menatap sosok yeoja cantik yang tengah berjalan dengan seorang namja tampan yang lain. Namja tampan itu merasa sangat iri melihat pasangan yang selalu berjalan bersama, menghabiskan waktu sengang berdua tanpa peduli dunia melihat mereka, seolah mereka ingin menantang dunia dengan kebersamaan mereka.

Namja itu pernah meraskannya, merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki cinta dan bagaimana rasa kepedihan kehilangan, walaupun kehilangan yang ia rasakan adalah hasil ulahnya sendiri. Namja tampan itu kehilangan sosok yeoja cantik yang pernah mengisi hari harinya. Dan sekarang namja itu harus menelan pahit kenyataan bahwa mantan kekasihnya kini menjalin hubungan dengan sahabatnya.

"Chanyeol hyung" sapa seorang namja tampan yang berkulit tan pada namja tampan yang duduk di taman

"Ne Jongin?" jawab namja itu sambil memandang namja tampan yang tengah bergadengan dengan sosok yeoja mungil di hadapannya

"Oppa, aku antar ke kamar ne?" ujar yeoja mugil itu sembari mendorong kursi roda yang di duduki oleh Chanyeol

"Terimakasih Soo" ujar Chanyeol sambil membiarkan Kyungsoo mendorong kursi roda yang ia duduki.

"Jongin-ah, Apa kabarnya Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol yang seolah mencekat tenggorokan Jongin begitu mereka sampai di ruangan yang penuh dengan beberapa alat medis

"Hyung, Baekhyun akan segera menikah, ini undangannya" ujar Jongin sambil memberikan sebuah undangan bertuliskan nama Indah yang sangat Chanyeol rindukan

Tes... Tes...

Airmata Chanyeol seolah meluncur tanpa ada yang memandunya. Matanya seolah buram dengan tumpukan air yang luluh dari mata besarnya. Hatinya tampak sangat hancur lebur tanpa sepotong yang tersisa. Kyungsoo menatap kakak kandungnya yang tanpak sangat lemah dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang seperti saat ini. Di tambah dengan kenyataan Bahwa Baekhyun, yeoja cantik yang Chanyeol sangat sayangin harus menikah dengan lelaki yang lain.

_I always regret a lot, and i live feeling that you are not beside me now_

_Everyday_

_I should leave because of you but i cant forget you_

_I cant forget you_

"Oppa, apa kau yakin datang ke acara pernikahan Baekhyun dan Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo yang kini menggunakan dress berwarna putih dengan rambutnya di tata serapih mungkin.

"Iya soo, tak usah hawatir arraseo?" ujar Chanyeol lalu berjalan pelan

"Biar aku bantu" ujar Jongin lalu memegang pinggang sang kakak iparnya itu

Kakak ipar? Ya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah menikah beberapa bulan yang lalu setelah Kyungsoo di ketahui tengah mengandung anak dari pengusaha kaya bermarga Kim itu dan Kini kandungan Kyungsoo memasuki usia 7 bulan. Bagi Chanyeol, sosok Jongin dan Kyungsoo merupakan dua orang yang sangat berarti untuknya, karena namja itu –Chanyeol- tak memiliki siapapun kecuali Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Kedua orang tua Chanyeol tewas akibat kecelakan mobil yang menimpa mereka disaat kedua orang tuanya tinggal di Jepang dan kini Chanyeol lah yang mengambil alih perusahaan keluarganya sebelum akhirnya namja tampan itu menyerahkan seluruh urusan kantornya kepada penasihat keluarga Park.

Chanyeol yang di bantu oleh Jongin berjalan menuju sebuah gereja yang nantinya akan menjadi tempat dimana namja tampan itu harus melihat orang yang sangat ia sayangi menikah dengan sahabat karibnya. Chanyeol hanya dapat terdiam saat maniknya menatap sosok Baekhyun berjalan kealtar dengan anggunnya, tubuh rampingnya di balut dengan gaun putih. Pandangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertemu namun keduanya berusaha untuk memotong kontak mata yang terjadi di keduanya.

"Bersediakah kau Oh Sehun menerima Byun Baekhyun dalam suka maupun duka sedih maupun senang? Membimbingnya dalam keadaan apapun itu?"

"Ya Saya bersedia"

"Bersediakah kau Byun Baekhyun menerima Oh Sehun dalam suka maupun duka sedih maupun senang? Selalu berada di sisinya dalam keadaan apapun?"

"A.. bersedia" Air mata Chanyeol tak terbendung, namja tampan itu menangis dalam diam

"Dengan ini saya nyatakan kalian sebagai sepasang suami istri"

Chanyeol pun berdiri meninggalkan gereja yang menjadi tempat dimana janji suci antara Baekhyun dan Sehun di ucapkan setelah Baekhyun dan Sehun melepaskan bibir mereka yang saling bertautan. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya perlahan kesebuah halte tak jauh dari gereja tersebut. Sungguh namja tampan itu merasa tak berguna bahkan hanya untuk bernafas sekalipun.

Drap.. drap...

"Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol! Park Dobi! Yak! Yeollie!" sapa seorang yeoja sambil berlari pelan ke arah namja tampan itu. Sedangkan namja tampan itu hanya membulatkan matanya melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

_I feel painful, i can't forget_

_Your grumbling that you did many times a day_

_You who smiles hugging me_

_And your eyes when it was break day of you and me_

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini saling berhadapan di sebuah kafe yang terbilang sangat sepi itu, belum lagi Baekhyun masih menggunakan Gaun pengantin yang membalut tubuh munggilnya itu. Chanyeol hanya mampu terdiam menatap sosok yang ia sayangi itu. Sudah 15 menit mereka saling berdiam diri sampai akhirnya Baekhyun berusaha mencairkan suasana

"Yeol, apa kabar?" tanya Baekhyun

"Aku baik baik saja, aku yakin kau pun begitu kan baekhyun?"

"Aniyeo yeol, aku tidak. Aku merindukanmu"

"Baek, berhentilah bermain main. Kenapa kau mengejarku?"

"Bawa aku pergi yeol hiks"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"hiks yeol aku menikah dengan sehun terpaksa, aku hanya ingin menujukan baktiku kepada kedua orang tuaku yeol hiks"

"Baekhyun-ah, aku sangat menyayangimu tapi aku tak bisa membawamu pergi jauh dari sini tidak dengan status mu sebagai istri orang lain"

Baekhyun berdiri lalu melangkahkan kakinya duduk di samping Chanyeol, yeoja mungil itu mebenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang chanyeol. Seraya menangis sesengukan sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terdiam lalu menenangkan yeoja cantik yang sangat ia sayangi itu

"Temui aku di bandara tengah malam" bisik Chanyeol yang disambut oleh anggukan Baekhyun

Matahari mulai tenggelam, chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan lalu menaiki kursi rodanya tanpa sepengetahuan seseorangpun, namja tampan itu mendorong kursi rodanya perlahan menuju kesebuah taksi yang sudah di pesannya sendari tadi. Namja itu hanya meninggalkan sebuah notes di atas tempat tidurnya untuk adik kandungnya dan juga adik iparnya. Sesampainya di bandara Chanyeol mengedarkan matanya hingga namja tampan itu bertemu dengan sosok yeoja mungil yang ia cari.

"Baekhyun" sapa Chanyeol

"Yeollie, kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun

"Kemana saja asal kita selalu bersama Baek"

"Kau tau kan yeol selama ini aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat berdua denganmu saja"

"Ya aku tau itu Baekhyun"

_I could always laugh thanks to you_

_And i was happiest person in the world thanks to you_

_And my life was very valuable thanks to you_

_The person who i loved a lot_

Pesawat yang di tumpangi oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendarat kesebuah kota terpencil di sebuah pulau yang selama ini ingin di datangi oleh Baekhyun

"Bora Bora island?" pekik baekhyun lalu berlarian kesana kemari. Chanyeol hanya memandangi Baekhyun sambil tersenyum riang

"AKH!" pekik Chanyeol sambil memengang dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit itu, Baekhyun yang mendengar pekikan Chanyeol langsung berlari ke arah namja tampan itu.

"Chanyeol-ah Gwaenchana?! Chanyeol-ah!"

Baekhyun duduk dengan diam sambil menatap ruangan dimana Chanyeol terbaring lemah di dalam. Kepalanya sungguh ingin pecah, yeoja cantik itu tak tahu kenapa Chanyeol bisa menjadi seperti ini.

Krek..

"Does Anyone here was Family?" tanya sang dokter

"Yes, i am. I am his Wife"

"Mr. Park heart really can't work well, we should doing a sugery for his heart tomorrow"

"Did he could make it?"

"As long as he want, he could make it"

"Thank you doctor can i see he now?" ujar Baekhyun

"Sure"

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dalam ruangan dimana Chanyeol dirawat, yeoja cantik itu mengedarkan pandangannya keliling banyak alat alat kedokteran yang tersambung pada tubuh namja tampan yang sangat yeoja itu sayangi

"Hei Baek" sapa Chanyeol setelah namja itu siuman

"Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan segera kesini" ujar Baekhyun lalu duduk di samping Chanyeol

"apa mereka memberi tahu sehun?"

"Aniyeo"

"Baek, maafkan aku. Jika aku tak selamat.."

"shhtt... kau pasti selamat yeol percayalah padaku"

Baekhyun duduk di sebuah kursi sambil menanti Chanyeol yang berada di dalam ruang operasi. Namun kali ini yeoja itu tak sendirian, ia ditemani oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Sungguh Baekhyun awalnya merasa sangat optimis namun sudah 7 jam berlalu dari kesepakatan dokter yang berkata operasi ini hanya memakan waktu 4 Jam. Hingga lampu tanda ruang operasi mati dan tampak sosok pria paruh baya keluar dari sana

"Doctor, did Chanyeol could make it?"

"I'm so sorry, his cancer won't let he a live anylonger, I'm so sorry we try our best for save Mr. Park live"

"Hiks DON'T Lie to me!"

"Baekhyun eonnie" panggil Kyungsoo lalu memeluk yeoja cantik itu

keduanya hanya mampu menangis meratapi kepergian Chanyeol yang sangat cepat. Padahal Baekhyun ingin mengatakan bahwa yeoja cantik itu sudah melayangkan surat cerai kepada Sehun, tak hanya keduanya Jongin merasa terpukul dengan kepergian sahabat dekatnya yang kini sudah tak ada di sisinya lagi.

"Chanyeol-ah, i'm home" lirih baekhyun sambil mengelus rambut Chanyeol saat mereka di ijinkan untuk bertemu dengan chanyeol sebelum akhirnya jenasahnya di kremasi

"Kenapa kau tak bilang bahwa hatimu mengalami kanker hati?"

"kenapa aku tak pernah kau kasih tau yeol? Hiks"

"Park Chanyeol, ireona"

"Kau tau alasan sebenarnya aku menikah dengan Sehun hanya dalam waktu 2 bulan menjalani hubungan?"

"Aku hamil yeol, aku hamil anak dari hubungan kita. Aku mohon bangunlah Yeol, siapa yang akan membesarkan anak ini jika bukan kau hm? Aku sudah melayangkan gugatan cerai dengan Sehun"

"Chanyeol-ah aku tau kau mendengarkan ku bukan? Aku mohon bangunlah"

"HIKS PARK CHANYEOL IREONA! YA PABOYA IREONA! SARANGHAE PARK DOBI!"

Srek..

Jemari kekar Chanyeol bergerak perlahan, mengetahui hal itu Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh harap

"A...annyeong Baekhyun-ah Na..nado Saranghae"

END

Author note : Hola semua, aku buat ff ini dalam waktu seharian jadi kalau ada typo dan cerita abstrak saya mohon maaf. Buat FF Quit Playing maaf belum bisa buat lanjutannya karena saya otaknya sedang stuck. Nah sebagai gantinya aku bawakan FF ini buat kalian. Mind to Review semua, makasih dan untuk review di Quit Playing memang aku typonya luar biasa dan kesalahan kata katanya Banyak saya sendiri baru sadar setelah saya upload itu ff karena saya males edit jadinya gak saya edit sama sekali dan kenapa moment kaibaeknya sedikit? Karena emang dasarnya ini hanya menceritakan Sakitnya Jongin di tinggal sama Baekhyun. Udah itu saja, kalau mau request kebetulan aku lagi gak ada banyak kerjaan kalian bisa req aja di review ff ini makasih.


End file.
